1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder stabilizing devices and more particularly pertains to a stepladder stabilizer which may be adapted for improving stability of a conventional folding stepladder during use on soft areas into which the stepladder might tend to sink and additionally for improving the lateral stability of the stepladder to help compensate for a user shifting the center of gravity of the combined stepladder and load beyond the normal safe limits of the ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder stabilizing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder stabilizing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing tipping of a ladder while in use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for preventing tipping of a ladder while in use in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,076 to Joyce et al. describes a stepladder foot pad consisting of a semi-rigid pad that when attached to the bottom of any or all of the legs of any standard wooden folding stepladder will then increase the stepladder leg footprint area resulting in more stability of said stepladder. The foot pad disclosed in the above invention increases the leg footprint area by only a limited amount which could result in unsatisfactory performance when used on very soft surfaces. Furthermore, no way is shown to improve the lateral stability of the stepladder.
The prior art also discloses a stepladder stabilizer assembly as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,754 to Beach, a laterally stabilized stepladder of U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,900 to Olsen, and a stepladder stabilizer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,354 to Grebausky, all consisting of similar devices consisting of one or more extensible support legs pivotally extending from the top platform of the stepladder laterally outwardly and downwardly to the ladder supporting surface. All of these devices use a pole-like outrigger which may create a tripping obstruction safety hazard, particularly in crowded work areas. None of the patents disclose a way to prevent the ladder from sinking into a soft supporting surface.
The prior art also shows a step ladder foot-platform of U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,755 to Bourdanges et al. While this device fulfills its particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not disclose a stepladder stabilizer for improving stability of a conventional folding stepladder during use on soft areas into which the stepladder might tend to sink and additionally for improving the lateral stability of the stepladder to help compensate for a user shifting the center of gravity of the combined stepladder and load beyond the normal safe limits of the ladder.
In this respect, the stepladder stabilizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving stability of a conventional folding stepladder during use on soft areas into which the stepladder might tend to sink and additionally for improving the lateral stability of the stepladder to help compensate for a user shifting the center of gravity of the combined stepladder and load beyond the normal safe limits of the ladder.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new stepladder stabilizer which can be used for improving stability of a conventional folding stepladder during use on soft areas into which the stepladder might tend to sink and additionally for improving the lateral stability of the stepladder to help compensate for a user shifting the center of gravity of the combined stepladder and load beyond the normal safe limits of the ladder. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for preventing tipping of a ladder while in use. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.